1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game monitoring system, a game playing table and a game monitoring method for preventing accounting errors and wrongful acts in games.
2. Description of the Related Art
In card games played in casinos or the like, calculation of stake money associated with win and loss is made by a dealer or like person. However, errors often occur in such games in which people vie with each other. Calculation errors and wrongful acts are inevitable. For example, such errors and wrongful acts can occur as an excessive chip payment to a winning player, or a dealer making a false balance report to an accountant after picking out some of the chips.
To carry out fair games by preventing the errors and wrongful acts from occurring, monitoring staff members are deployed. They monitor so that games are played in a fair manner.
However, employment of monitoring staff members results in an increase in personnel expenses. On the other hand, wrongful acts may be perpetrated by dealers in collusion with players. While increasing the number of monitoring staff members may be conceivable to prevent such a situation by causing the staff members to monitor each other, such a measure would further increase the personnel expenses and result in poor profitability in running casinos or the like.
The present invention has been made in view of the above points and it is an object to provide a game monitoring system, a game playing table, and a game monitoring method that prevent calculation errors and wrongful acts by automatically monitoring the development of games (game results and money balance) and that reduce costs.